Simply Irresistable
by UsagiKurari
Summary: (songfic)Inuyasha calls up a prostitue one night, not expecting it to be a past lover he had not seen in a long time.


Disclaimer; Considering what I wrote, I wish I owned Inuyasha, but I don't, oh yeah, I don't own Robert Palmer either.

To keep me from going insane with writer's block, I wrote this, after finally finding a boyfriend. Yes, I did. I am so happy! Anyway, this songfic might get a little graphic, so I took out some of the more...sexual parts. But I still consider it R, just in case. The song is "Simply Irresistible," by Robert Palmer.

* * *

**_Simply Irresistable_**

**_By Usagi Kurari_**

* * *

He knew he recognized her from somewhere.

It was Kagome!

Higurashi Kagome, his childhood sweetheart.

_What happened? She's hot! _Inuyasha thought to himself.

In his doorway, stood the most beautiful woman Inuyasha had ever seen. She was petite, with long flowing ebony locks. She had large stormy blue eyes, and had a piece of paper in her hand. "Hello, my name is Kagome, and I will be with you tonight. Are you Taisho Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the shock-stricken boy.

Inuyasha nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Kagome smirked. "Funny name. It sounds familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh..."

"You probably called the agency before. You look like the type of man who could probably use some lovin', so lets get straight to business okay?"

* * *

Kagome knew who he was. It was Inuyasha, her best friend growing up. She didn't want to bring it up though. She did, but she knew she couldn't. A prostitute's job is to help lonely and desperate men from killing themselves from depression. The only thing she was to do was to have sex with him, and collect her pay. Besides, he probably didn't remember. He was probably just drooling like all the other men do.

"You probably called the agency before," Kagome said to him. "You look like the type of man who could probably use some lovin', so lets get straight to business okay?"

"Please," Inuyasha replied, having a tone saying _Take me! _

* * *

Kagome pushed Inuyasha onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. Doing her usual routine, she slowly unbuttoned her black shirt, and took it off. She swung it over her head, and threw it to a corner of the room. She placed her hands on his shirt, and started to unbuttoned it as well.

_This is so wrong! _Inuyasha thought to himself. _She used to be so innocent. I would of never expected this to happen, to have sex with the girl I had always dreamed about having sex with when I was 10. _

_How can it be permissible?_

_She compromised my principle, yeah yeah_

_That kind of love is mythical_

Inuyasha remembered how they had sat under the tree in Kagome's backyard, and had dreamed about getting married. He remembered how they had walked to school together, hand in hand. Their friends Sango and Miroku, had laughed at them, calling them love birds, and had sung those rhymes everyone knows so well.

The words taunted Inuyasha.

_Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

_First comes love, then comes marriage._

_Then comes a baby in the baby carriage._

They had skipped the love and the marriage, and are now on the way to have a baby in the baby carriage.

_She's anything but typical. _

She had moved away when they were 12. They kept in touch for 5 years after that, but they had never seen each other, and hadn't spoken since. When they were talking, Kagome didn't mention anything about prostitution. _How did she become a prostitute?_

_She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force_

_You're obliged to conform when there's no other course_

"Do you remember me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the woman on top of him.

* * *

_He remembers me!_

_No, remember the code Kagome. No actual love._

"I don't know," Kagome answered, burning inside. "Should I?"

"Never mind, I just can't get over... how positively beautiful you have become."

_She used to look good to me, but now I find her_

_Simply irresistible_

_Simply irresistible_

"How I've become?" Kagome said, trying to sound puzzled.

"You really don't remember me Kagome?"

"I'm only here to make love to you sir," and Kagome continued. She got the last button undone, and opened his shirt. She rubbed her hands over his chest, which was nicely toned.

_Holy shit, he's got a nice body, and he has a handsome face. Oh god._

"Come on," Kagome said in a sexy voice. "Help me out."

"I can't do this Kagome," Inuyasha said, trying to get up. "We grew up together. I can't make love to somebody who I've known all my life."

"First of all sir, you must have mistaken me for somebody else, and second, it's not making love, It's just sex."

"I still can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't.

"Yes...you...can"

"Yes I can."

_Her loving is so powerful, huh_

_It's simply unavoidable_

"That's good," Kagome said happily. "Now, take off your pants."

_This is awkward, but this is what I always do._

_The trend is irreversible_.

"I..." trying to snap out of his trance. "I still can't."

"Here, let me help you." Kagome took her hands, and unbuttoned the button on the top of his jeans, and unzipped the fly. She stuck her hands up and around, and started to get into that familiar mood.

_The woman is invincible_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and grabbed her wrists. He pulled them away from his body and held them up so she can't reach. "What are you doing? I told you to stop!"

_She's a natural law, and she leaves me in awe_.

"I'm doing my job Inuyasha," Kagome said. "What's wrong with that?"

"I told you to stop! Inuyasha pushed her off of him, and sat up. "I have wanted this my whole life, but if you are just doing it for making money, and not for me, then I don't want to do it."

Kagome stared in awe. "Okay," she said giving up. "You know what? I do remember you. I remember all those times we held hands, and hugged, and all those times you helped me up when I fell, or was sad. I have always wanted to be with you, and get married, and when I learned where babies came from, I wanted to do that with you too." Kagome was getting angry.

"But..."

"I can't have any real relationships with m clients. It's a law."

"So break the laws Kagome!"

Not realizing what she was doing, Kagome turned around and grabbed Inuyasha's head. She pulled it down, and started kissing his lips. He kissed back, and soon they were on the bed again.

_She deserves the applause, I surrender because_

_She used to look good to me, but now I find her_

_Simply irresistible_

_Simply irresistible_

_

* * *

_

Soon, an hour was up, and Kagome asked for her pay. Lost in the love, Inuyasha reached for his wallet on the night table, and opened it.

"How much?"

"Fifty dollars." Inuyasha pulled out a 50 dollar bill, and handed it to Kagome. She got up, and went to get her clothes. She put them on, and left without saying another word.

_(Simply irresistible) She's so fine,_

_there's no tellin' where the money went_

* * *

"I would like to have a certain one," Inuyasha said into the receiver.

"Which one?" the operator on the other line asked.

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Ahh, she's a good one, one of our best. She's pretty busy today, what time were you thinking of?"

"Around 8:30 or 9?"

"Lucky, she's free from 8:30 to 9:30. Should I make an appointment?"

"Yes."

"Who should I say is calling?"

"Taisho Inuyasha."

"Thank you," and the operator hung up.

* * *

"Good to see you again Inuyasha," Kagome said walking in to his apartment.

"Good to see you too."

"Should we really be doing this?" Kagome asked, as Inuyasha closed the door, and took her coat. "I mean, I could get fired, and then I wouldn't have anywhere to go."

"Nonsense," Inuyasha said reassuringly. "Nobody has to find out." He took his chin with his hand, and brought it up to look into his eyes. He leaned down, and started kissing her. Soon, tongues were in foreign mouths.

_(Simply irresistible) She's all mine, there's no other way to go_

Kagome used force, and pushed Inuyasha towards what she thought was the bed. Instead, it was the wall, and soon, Inuyasha was trapped, between his love, and the wall.

_She's unavoidable, I'm backed against the wall_

_She gives me feelings like I never felt before_

* * *

This was too good to be true for Inuyasha. He had dreamed about this his whole life, and here he was, making out with his sweetheart, when he was supposed to be...

_Oh crap._

He had forgotten about Kikyo.

Kagome broke the kiss, and looked up at Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" she said to him. "Y our kiss became less forceful. Something come to mind?"

"Yeah... uhh... Kagome, I have a girlfriend."

A shocked look came over Kagome's face. "Who is this girl?" she was mad. "You never told me!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I was having too much fun with you."

"Who is she?"

"Kikyo,"

"You're going out with that bitch?" she yelled. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but if it makes you feel any better, I was thinking of breaking up with her anyway."

Kagome calmed down. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Well then, your two-timing your girlfriend, and I'm breaking the rules. We make some bad ass couple huh?"

"Oh yeah."

_I'm breaking promises, she's breaking every law_

_She used to look good to me, but now I find her_

_Simply irresistible_

_She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went_

_(Simply irresistible) _

_She's all mine now. _Inuyasha thought to himself. _It's finally happening. I get to be with the one girl I wanted to be with most._

_She's all mine, there's no other way to go_.

* * *

Well, this wasn't _exactly_ how he planned it, but he was still with Kagome, and that's all that matters.

"You want me," Kagome said, pushing him to the bed.

"Yes,"

She didn't even bother trying to unbutton his shirt. She ripped it off, and did the same to hers. They kissed again and again. Inuyasha reached his hands behind, and unhooked her bra. It fell onto his face, but he threw it out of the way.

_Her methods are inscrutable_

* * *

An hour later:

Kagome's watch beeped.

"Has it been an hour already?" Inuyasha asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, I afraid so."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." She grabbed her things, and gave him a good-bye kiss. She opened the door to leave, but Inuyasha slammed it shut again.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said bewildered at his actions.

"You don't have to go, do you?'

"But I..."

"Say you got stuck in traffic, and was delayed."

"I guess."

"Come on Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and lead her back to the bed.

_The proof is irrefutable_

* * *

He loved kissing her. Her lips were soft and moist, and with so much experience, she kissed him back, with such a force, that he couldn't help but keep kissing.

_She's so completely kissable, huh_.

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha's POV:

Kagome and I are inseparable now. She's still a prostitute, but she comes over every night, and each night, we go further and further. I wanted to get married to her, have a real date with her, but she said she couldn't. She said as soon as she made enough money, she was gong to quit, and they could settle down.

But I could definitely deal with what's happening now.

_Our lives are indivisible_

I have bragged about her, not mentioning her name of course, to Miroku, and he is always asking me questions, like is she pregnant yet. And how good is she. I never answer his questions for two reasons. One, he's a pervert, and second, word might get out, and she might get fired. I don't want that to happen, so for now, she's my sex partner.

_She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force_

_You're obliged to conform when there's no other course_

But I can deal with that. She is after all, my childhood sweetheart grown sexy.

_She used to look good to me, but now I find her_

_Simply irresistible_

_Simply irresistible_

The only problem is that I still have to pay her. I hate it, and I hate the job I got working at my father's corporation to pay for them, but for all its worth, I could give a flying rats ass. I just want to be with Kagome.

. _She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went_

_(Simply irresistible) She's all mine, there's no other way to go_

_She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went_

_(Simply irresistible) She's all mine, there's no other way to go_

Anything...

_Simply irresistible_

* * *

I know its fucked up, but I really don't care. You could review...

But this was just for fun.

But I would appreaciate them anyway.


End file.
